The invention relates to a method for bonding between at least two substrates comprising:                a step of deposition of at least one drop of liquid adhesive on one of the two substrates,        and a step of bringing the two substrates into contact causing spreading of the liquid adhesive followed by formation of a layer of solidified adhesive between the two substrates.        